Severus Snape
by kire3
Summary: Se situa en el cuarto año


Este relato es del personaje Severus Snape situado en el año cuarto donde ya no se habla con Lily, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones que son bien recibidas (;  
>_<p>

Miré por la ventana, seguía lloviendo... Me sentía mal, del enojo a la frustración, de la frustración a la tristeza. Quería desaparecer por un rato... Esos ojos que tanto quería me miraban con odio, ese pelo que había amado, ahora era para mi una tortura verlo, sabiendo que nunca podría ser mío... Estaba en la sala de Slytherin, mi mirada estaba perdida y las conversaciones de mis compañeros se escuchaban distantes y aburridas, me centré en los estudios, pero otra vez recurrí a Lily... La hermosa Lily Evans. - Severus? - ¿ Qué pasa? - pregunté distraídamente.

- Últimamente has estado muy raro, algo te pasa mi querido Quejicus? - Preguntó con sorna Alecto Carrow abrazándome.

- No te preocupes hermanita, Snape está distraído solamente - Dijo Amycus. - Pues más vale, espero que no sea por la tonta de esa tal Evans - Sentía ese ardor alrededor de mi cuerpo, las palabras de Alecto y Amycus me quemaban por dentro, tenía que controlarme, ya casi empezaban las clases, solo 15 minutos.

- No, no es por eso, es solo que me siento un poco enfermo y no me gustaría regresar a casa para las fiestas navideñas - Repliqué.

- Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa Snape - respondió Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa muy poco convincente, se veía muy forzada- De todos modos ya se tienen que ir a clases, !Despejen la sala común y vayan a sus respectivas clases! Agarré mis cosas dispuesto a olvidar a Lily por el rato de las clases, estaba ya en clase cuando Alecto me habló, por suerte Horace Slughorn la calló y seguimos trabajando en silencio.

- Bueno eso fue todo - Slughorn abrió la puerta de su despacho- Ya se pueden ir - Vámonos Lily - Potter agarró la mano de Lily y acto seguido la abrazó- ¿Qué pasa Quejicus? ¿ Te molesta que sea mi novia? - Déjalo James, no vale la pena - Dio media vuelta hondeando su pelo, Potter sonrió socarronamente y salió del salón, yo sentía como me ardían las orejas.

Era el Día de Hallowen y no me convencía bajar a ver a los amigos de Potter pavoneándose por los pasillos y haciéndome bromas, así que regresé a mi sala común, me senté en un sillón que estaba en el rincón leyendo un libro tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, solo quería estar solo. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, solo estábamos los hermanos Carrows, un niño de primer año y yo.

- De verdad no quieres ir Ale? - Si, no te preocupes Salió del salón y el niño de primero dejó su libro y se fue a los dormitorios, pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando vi que Alecto acercándose a mi, de pronto estaba a mi lado.

- Severus, no deberías de estar así por Lily sabes? Hay otras personas que te quieren - se mordió un labio y me volteó a ver. Yo solo volví a mi lectura y traté de ignorarla, llevaba muchos años enamorado de Lily y mi cuarto año en Hogwarts no iba a ser la excepción- Severus... vamos - se acercó un poco más a mi... ¿Qué me impedía poder gozar de la vida? ¿ El amor que sentía por Lily? Pero si no era correspondido ! Cerré mi libro y volteé a ver a Alecto y ella poco a poco se fue acercando, yo no me moví, no sentía nada, no estaba en ese momento en mis 5 sentidos; Sentí sus labios en los míos, suaves y cálidos, disfruté la sensación, era la segunda vez que pasaba y en esta ocasión no tuve que ser yo el quien diera el primer paso. Me sentía desconectado, no era yo, ¿ Acaso le estaba acariciando la espalda?

- Eres bueno - Alecto mordió mi labio y sonrió, no pude contenerme y también sonreí, sentía perfectamente el deseo de venganza hacia Lily, quería que me viera caminando de la mano con Alecto, quería que sintiera un poco de lo que yo había sentido cuando aceptó a James como novio... Me volví a acercar a Alecto, uní mis labios con los suyos, se paró del sillón y se volvió a sentar en mis piernas, juntó su cara con la mía, sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi, por un instante pensé que era Lily y la besé con mucha pasión que fue correspondida, escuchamos pasos y Alecto se paró apresuradamente y me jaló al dormitorio de niñas, sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de su dormitorio.

-No te preocupes no hay nadie - Se quitó la túnica y me estremecí un poco- Vienen ya muy tarde mis compañeras, tenemos tiempo - Estaba un poco asustado, no quería llegar a tanto, ¿Qué pensaría mi Madre? Mi padre no importaba - Pasa algo? - No nada, nada - Alecto se acercó a mi y me quitó mi túnica y me dio un beso, me empujó a la cama y cayó encima de mi, no veía forma de salvarme de esto, estaba en un aprieto, no encontraba las palabras, pero al parecer mi súplica fue escuchada, porque nos llegó un pequeño ruido parecido a la voz de Lucius, Alecto se quedó perpleja, se levantó y salió del cuarto diciéndome con señas que no hiciera ruido, me quedé inmóvil pensando en lo que acababa de hacer... Lily se iba a enojar, me iba a volver a prestar atención, por mi cara se asomó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Solo era un niño de tercer grado, nada grave - Dijo Alecto- Pero aún así sería bueno que volvieras a tu dormitorio - Se acercó y me mordió con sus labios mi mejilla, creo que empezaba a disfrutar la venganza, me despedí y fui directo al dormitorio de hombres, saqué mi libro de maleficios y pronto me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en mis labios al saber que Lily se iba a interesar por mi.


End file.
